Shizuku Osaka
Shizuku Kutashimo Osaka is a girl from Kamakura who is currently a student at Nijigasaki Academy, and in addition to balancing her School Idol and Theatre Club duties, is also learning the ways of the Pokémon Trainer, having joined the Nijigasaki High Pokémon Trainer's Club. History 'Past' Shizuku was originally born as an only child to Mr. And Mrs. Osaka. Shizuku saw a play for kids at a theatre when she was a child, which solidified her love for Theatre early on. During her early teen years, she initially went to Seiran High alongside her friends Akiru Shinomiya, Seira Kujo and Sachiko Tanaka (VG:LL!SIF). While it seemed that they would become an item, Shizuku and Sachiko decided to just be friends. Shortly after, Shizuku transfers to Otonokizaka High and she ends up joining Muse (μs), the School Idol group representing Otonokizaka for a time. 'Destined Meeting with a Pokémon Trainer' During her time as a student at Otonokizaka High, Shizuku meets Hilda White, a Pokémon Trainer originally from the Unova region of the Pokémon World. After a performance one evening, her and Hilda become friends. Months later, Shizuku confesses her love for Hilda with the Trainer doing the same, and Shizuku and Hilda become a couple to the approval of their closest friends. (VG:PKMNBW, LL!SIF, Anime:LL!SIP, Main Stories:Pokémon S.T.A.R.T!!) She also befriends Shiori Fujisaki, Pastel Cerise, Emma Verde and Kanata Konoe during this time as well. (Main Stories:Otonokizaka, I Choose You!) 'PERFECT Dream Project or The Move to Nijigasaki High' A year after transfering to Otonokizaka High, a student from Nijigasaki Academy finds out that Shizuku as well as her friends are talented in various ways, and hopes they transfer to Nijigasaki so they will participate in the PERFECT Dream Project the school has set up (VG:LL!SIFAS). Shizuku and her friends agree to do so, and become students at Nijigasaki Academy. After their first day there, Shizuku and her friends record tapes of themselves being interviewed by the slightly older Senpai who invited them to become PDP members. Shizuku also buys a house in Tokyo during this time (Main Stories:A Nostalgic Day Dream!). An unknown amount of time later, after thinking about the decision some, she ends up joining the Nijigasaki Pokémon Trainers Club, founded by Hilda. Despite this, she also decides to join the Nijigasaki High Theatre Club, wanting to practice for her dream carrer after she graduates from high school (Main Stories:If At First You Don't Succeed...). After joining PERFECT Dream Project, she ends up becoming rivals not only with her friends and girlfriend, but also with the other six School Idols of the group, though the rivalry is a friendly one between everyone. 'Tensions with a Former King' After transferring to Nijigasaki Academy, Shizuku and her friends meet Natural "N" Harmonia Blair (formerly Natural Harmonia Robotnik) as well as his friends Hilbert Blair and Coco Miyashita, and even though she easily befriends Hilbert and Coco, she is reluctant to accept N as a potential friend at first, thinking that he might "steal" Hilda from her as his lover. Thankfully, during one of his visits, N clears everything up, saying that his heart belongs to Hilbert and Coco while Hilda shows Shizuku that she will always love her back no matter what, having gotten used to her presence living with her. Accepting N's explanation, the two become friends. 'Current Events' Sometime after befriending N, Risa Selden arrives in Shizuku's world, with Shizuku and the others befriending her (Main Stories:Introducing Lisa!). And while being more committed to her School Idol and Theatre Club duties, Shizuku has also become a Pokémon Trainer, since she wants to use her skills as a Trainer to help her friends out when they battle the various villains they face every so often and since she wants to protect Hilda as well (Main Stories:If At First You Don't Succeed...). Personality Shizuku is an honor student who is unusually mature for her age and is usually level headed, but shows a timid side, especially to people who are new to her. She is also a so-called Yamato Nadeshiko, since she has been described as a traditional Japanese beauty, albeit an early 21st Century one, but she has also shown a slight independence streak when standing up for herself and her friends, especially when teased too hard by certain people (As Kasumi Nakasu, a classmate that also goes to Nijigasaki Academy just like her, Hilda and the others of their group, can attest to.) or when her rivals or enemies go too far with their taunting (VG:LL!SIFAS, Main Stories:Pranks a Lot, Kasumin-chan!). As revealed in an SIF ALL STARS-related NijiGaku 4koma, Shizuku also likes dogs, which lead to her adopting Ophelia, a Golden Retriever, from a local pet shop. After she discovers this about Shizuku, Hilda tells her all about a Nintendo franchise called NintenDogs, in which players raise virtual dogs (VG:LL!SIFAS, Main Stories:A Trip to the Pet Shop!). Shizuku is also passionate about acting, due to having seen a play for kids at a young age, and is quite skilled at getting into character for the plays the Nijigasaki High Theatre Club puts on, also teaching Hilda everything she knows as well. At first, Shizuku was neutral about Pokémon, but understood the appeal of them to those like Hilda and her childhood friend Bianca Shiro, who originally came from the Pokémon World, but Shizuku also warmed up to the amazing creatures, and eventually became a Pokémon Trainer as well after joining the Nijigasaki High Pokémon Trainer's Club, wanting to help protect Hilda as well as her friends and family in addition to saving the world, especially Japan, from the schemes of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik and other villains who threaten the world (Main Stories:If At First You Don't Succeed...). When it comes to romance, she essentially learned everything she knows about love through various movies, especially Romantic Comedies, but she didn't really have any experience with being in a relationship, that is, until Hilda came in her life, and became her girlfriend, and from that point on, the two had a wonderful romance that even leads into the future after they graduate high school (Various Main Stories). In the near future, Hilda and Shizuku adopt a 10 year old orphan named Yoko Catherine Osaka White, fulfilling Shizuku's desire to raise a child without either woman having to go through pregnancy to achieve Shizuku's dream (VG:LL!SIFAS, Various Main Stories). Owned Pokémon/Pets * Ophelia (Dog, VG:LLSIFAS, Main Stories:A Trip to the Pet Shop!). * Ampharos (Mega Ampharos). * Reshiram (Alongside Hilda). Trivia * Shizuku's Pokémon Trainer outfit is a more girly take on Hilda's Trainer outfit, with her wearing a denim miniskirt with a pair of pantyhose for added modesty along with a ballcap that has "PDP" on it and a pair of laceless boots with the outfit and she also has a bag with a Poké Ball decal on it too. * Shizuku is one of the characters who owns a non-Pokémon animal as a pet, in this case, Ophelia, who is a Golden Retriever. * While this version of Shizuku still has hints of the tsundere parts of her personality, it is actually Hilda who inherits the tsundere traits of Shizuku's canonical counterpart from School Idol Festival ALL STARS. * Just like her canonical counterpart, this version of Shizuku is considered a traditional Japanese beauty. * This version of Shizuku is a huge fangirl of the Nintendo video game franchise NintenDogs, due to her fondness for dogs, even though Shizuku isn't really that good at video games and her being more interested in Theatre and School Idols. Gallery request_1_by_ftquasar-dblo885.jpg|Shizuku's Pokémon Trainer outfit. gdy_by_darkyshines-dbsj7ph.png|A Fire Emblem Awakening/Fates style portrait of Shizuku. External Links For Shizuku's canonical counterpart from the Love Live! mobile games, check out the following: *Shizuku Osaka on Love Live! Wiki *Shizuku Osaka on decaf.kouhi.me *Shizuku Osaka on School Idol Tomodachi *Shizuku Osaka on Idol Story *Shizuku Osaka on Love Live! Fanon Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:School Idols Category:Theatre Club Members Category:Heroes Category:Girly Girls Category:Tsunderes Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokemon Category:Generation V Characters Category:Generation VIII Characters Category:Nijigasaki Saga Characters Category:Video Game Creations Category:Characters who originated from the Love Live! Mobile Games Category:Characters who own Non-Pokémon Pets